Para toda la eternidad
by Methy
Summary: Era un amor prohibido, insano. Ella iba a casarse. Él no tenía que haberse enamorado, pero lo hizo y ahora debía sacrificar aquel amor por la felicidad de ella, pero... / UA. One-shot. SasuHina.


**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

.

**Capítulo único.- ...para toda la eternidad.**

**.**

**.**

No alcanzó a ver cómo cayó al suelo. Pero dada su increíble agilidad y viendo simplemente de soslayo pudo distinguir la razón: un chico -de aspecto a su parecer, burdo- había puesto el pie en el camino de la torpe chica que víctima de la broma se encontraba en el suelo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Él no detuvo su andar y se dejó perder de vista entre la multitud que se aglomeraba en mitad de la cafetería para reírse del incidente. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de volver la vista a su camino fueron los ojos violáceos de la joven que tímida intentaba levantarse con ayuda de algún buen idiota samaritano que pasaba por el lugar.

.

* * *

.

Era un hombre soltero, de apariencia seductora, de aura atrayente y elegante. Ojos y cabello negro intenso con destellos azules. De unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Muchos o muchas dirían que su belleza y atractivo era tal que su procedencia desde los mismos dioses no se podía poner a duda.

Serio, reservado, impaciente y poco conversador; misántropo por donde se le viera, hacían de él un misterio andante.

Llevaba una vida que él clasificaba como aburrida. No le gustaba la algarabía, así que tener a un representante que actuara como dueño de la compañía de la cual él era legítimo dueño era lo más inteligente y cómodo. Pasaba gran parte de sus días trabajando y teniendo sexo casual con alguna mujer de no muy buen ver pese a que el disfrute era mayor para las féminas que para él que poco y nada lograba excitarse. "Todas son iguales, predecibles y aburridas", pensaba.

Dormía durante casi todo el día y por las noches realizaba todo lo que quería o debía hacer. Era un amante empedernido del silencio y la oscuridad, de ahí que la noche fuera para él su fiel compañera.

Su vida, aunque aburrida, era tranquila. Pero esa tranquilidad se había esfumado. Algo había perturbado el equilibrio que durante años se había esforzado por mantener...

A su mente, de forma constante, venía el recuerdo de unos ojos violáceos. Incluso mientras se revolcaba con alguna mujer. Y eso era lo peor, pues podía estar pasándola relativamente bien, mas la sola imagen mental de aquellos ojos lograban quitarle toda gana de continuar dejando a la mitad e insatisfechas a la mayoría de las mujeres que iban a uno de sus muchos departamentos.

En sueños, en la realidad, en cualquier parte. Creía estar volviéndose loco hasta que volvió a verla después de tres meses de su primer y último encuentro.

.

* * *

.

No podía estar más feliz. Su novio, desde hace dos años y medio, le había pedido matrimonio. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces había dado el sí definitivo. ¡Había soñado toda su vida con ese momento! Eso ya era suficiente para tenerla tan contenta que el incidente en la cafetería del centro comercial (en que un chico puso su pie para que ella cayera de bruces al suelo con sus útiles de la universidad en mano) no hizo más que pasar casi desapercibido para su feliz corazón que entusiasta recibió la ayuda de un querido amigo de la infancia para ponerse de pie.

Aquel rubio de ojos azules que alguna vez fue el gran amor de su infancia estaba en la ciudad para quedarse por un buen rato.

Esa misma tarde, junto a su novio, le anunció a su estoico padre la gran noticia que si bien la tenía feliz, logró ponerla sumamente nerviosa cuando llegó el momento de enfrentar el veredicto de su padre. La presencia del patriarca de la familia no amedrentó la postura del novio quien como hijo de un importante empresario del país veía de antemano la aprobación del compromiso por parte del hombre frente a él; dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo. Por supuesto, siendo hombres de negocio tenían más que claro que una unión así beneficiaría a más de una persona. Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando el hombre, padre de su novia, se puso de pie para felicitarlos por haber tomado tan buena e importante decisión procediendo a retirarse, no sin antes decirle a su hija lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Y por eso, ella creía no poder ser más feliz. Su padre que durante tanto tiempo la trató como un ser tan insignificante que su existencia podría haberse considerado sin sentido, ahora la reconocía como una hija de la cual se encontraba orgulloso.

Ese día lloró de tanta felicidad y festejó junto a sus seres queridos en su hogar la próxima boda a realizarse dentro de ocho meses.

.

* * *

.

La había reconocido desde lejos. Sus ojos agiles y precisos no mentían.

Sin proponérselo la salvó de ser quizá violada, quizá asesinada. No estaba en su persona el ayudar a otros, por ello se sorprendió cuando sin haberlo pensado estacionó su auto frente a la vacía parada de buses para incitarla a subirse al vehículo y evitar que los sujetos que venían siguiéndola desde la universidad hicieran algo con ella.

Escuetas palabras intercambiaron en el trayecto. Él era muy callado y ella muy tímida. Él hablaba con frases cortas en voz alta, ella con tartamudeos y voz baja.

Luego de preguntarle la dirección de su casa y llevarla hasta ella, se despidieron sin mayor ceremonia mientras ella agradecía una y mil veces la ayuda prestada.

Tras un leve regaño por parte de su padre, ella se fue a la cama pensando que de alguna extraña forma había quedado cautivada con aquel extraño de ojos negros del cual solo sabía su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.

Él, por otro lado, aparcó su auto fuera de un bar en donde bebió algún líquido burdeo rememorando aquel encuentro fortuito.

Aquella mujer de ojos violáceos, cabello liso índigo y rostro angelical lo habían hecho sentir su corazón latir nuevamente. Quería conocerla, saber más de ella. Años atrás habría renegado de semejante idea, pero con los años aprendió que todo es efímero y que si esa mujer había logrado captar su atención, merecía la pena investigar el por qué. Encontrarla ya no sería difícil, ya no más ahora que sabía su nombre: Hyuga Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Una semana desde aquel incidente en el que la salvó de ser secuestrada y/o violada, la encontró en un evento de caridad que cada año realizaban organizaciones en ayuda de hogares y familias de precarias condiciones.

No acostumbraba a ir a esos lugares, pero la insistente necesidad de saber de ella y el enterarse que su familia iría, lo hizo no dudar y asistir dándose a conocer como el auténtico dueño de las empresas Uchiha. Era un riesgo, uno muy alto que debía correr si quería volver a verla.

Ella al instante lo vio y reconoció. Sus miradas chocaron y la caminata que los llevaría a juntarse dio inicio.

Tan absorto estaba en ella, en su rostro, que no notó la mano firme y masculina que sujetaba la de ella.

Ella con una sonrisa radiante y ese adorable sonrojo en las mejillas le saludo aún con tartamudeos y voz tímida. Para él, ese era el mejor momento de su semana. Su corazón latió desbocado y sus ganas de tocarla se hicieron palpables a su percepción. Sin embargo, su fantasía se derrumbó cuando el hombre junto a ella intervino. Sin más, ella los presentó. Como era de esperarse el novio agradeció al pelinegro. Él, extrañamente dolido como se sentía, asintió con un movimiento seco de

cabeza y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad así como también de sus ya oxidados modales, procedió a despedirse y retirarse del lugar dejando extrañado al novio y angustiada a la novia.

A penas si puso un pie fuera del lugar y un leve temblor sacudió el suelo, pero él siguió caminando como si nada mientras la gente a su al rededor asustada llamaba por teléfono a su seres queridos.

.

* * *

.

Se había reconocido como el dueño de la empresa y ahora que sabía que "ella" estaba comprometida, no podía evitar sentirse idiota. La prensa lo había acosado con preguntas que él había ignorado olímpicamente. Seguía con su rutina habitual exceptuando la parte en la que terminaba acostándose con cualquiera. No quería estar con cualquiera, ya no más.

Llegaba por la tarde a la oficina acosado por las miradas femeninas y se la pasaba toda la noche solo trabajando en el lugar. Cierto día, un ruido perturbó la quietud de su lugar de trabajo. Alguien estaba en el edificio. Desde ese día comenzó su "amistad" con un chico tan hiperactivo y ruidoso que rallaba en lo absurdo; Uzumaki Naruto, de extravagante pelo amarillo, brillantes ojos azules y ridículas marcas en las mejillas. Él sujeto trabajaba en el lugar de vez en cuando manteniendo el contacto entre la empresa de su padrino y las empresas Uchiha, era algo así como un símbolo del "voto de confianza" entre ambas empresas que durante mucho tiempo fueron enemigas.

La amistad se basaba en extensos monólogos del rubio e intervenciones monosilábicas del pelinegro contadas con los dedos de las manos... tal vez, de una sola mano.

Un mes desde el evento el rubio lo llamó para avisarle que llevaría visitas a la oficina, que se comportara.

Aún no entendía la razón del por qué lo soportaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a eso de las once de la noche por el umbral de su oficina pasó la mujer que desde hace un tiempo era el centro de sus más oscuros deseos.

Resultaba que el rubio y la chica eran amigos de la infancia. Ella nuevamente agradeció con una reverencia por haberla ayudado, y el rubio, con lo efusivo que era, llegó a abrazarlo. La leve risa de ella hizo más que olvidara que un hombre lo abrazaba.

Desde entonces, las visitas de la chica se hicieron recurrentes pues el rubio alegaba el no poder pasar más tiempo con ella una vez que se casara dentro de cuatro meses.

Al recordar aquello, él sintió deseos de asesinar al novio y llevarse lejos a la chica. Pero era imposible. No estaba bien.

Era insano. Alguien como él no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera. Menos con ella. No quería lastimarla, no después de descubrir, pasados tres meses, que se había enamorado de ella. Desde ese momento su corazón había sido condenado a sufrir lo que le quedara de vida. Más aún, aprovecharía cada instante, cada momento junto a ella. Disfrutaría de su compañía y haría que se sintiera a gusto a su lado, que al menos se encariñara con él lo suficiente para extrañarlo cuando él se marchase. No quería ser malo con ella, pero al menos se daría el lujo de permanecer de alguna forma en su memoria.

Ser egoísta, después de todo, era parte de su él.

Sus intentos por convertirse en su amigo siempre se veían opacados por la intervención de terceros o por su propia rutina.

Ella, tan cándida como era, lo trataba siempre con respeto y amabilidad. Él se aseguraba de guardar en su memoria cada detalle de su ser, de no pasar por alto nada. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que él después de tanto renegar de las mujeres había llegado a enamorarse de una y, más aún, que llegaría a sacrificarse a sí mismo con tal de verla feliz y es que ella brillaba con más intensidad cuando su querido novio estaba cerca. Bastaba un mensaje de aquel hombre que él tanto odiaba para hacerla brillar como el mismo sol.

Ella era una joven universitaria de veintidós años. Cursaba su último año de universidad por lo que los nervios y todo el estrés que eso puede generar la carcomían, pero ella no lo demostraba, pues más que nerviosa estaba ansiosa por terminar de estudiar y ejercer como maestra de literatura como siempre soñó. Motivo por el cual se había terminado de ganar el profundo desprecio de su padre que ahora decía adorarla.

Numerosos eran sus "amigos", más que amigos "conocidos o interesados" pensaba el de ojos negros. Ella era tan inocente y pura que jamás hubiera notado que muchos de sus llamados amigos no tenían el menor interés en ella como persona. Que le pidieran hacer sus tareas por ellos era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Descubrió en ella una mujer tímida pero recta, dócil pero terca, delicada pero fuerte, silenciosa, prudente, amable; de un corazón tan grande que, estaba seguro, con una grieta podría romperse y eso lo asustaba.

.

* * *

.

Dos semanas para la boda y en la casa de ella todo era un caos. Los preparativos de la boda iban bien encaminados, pero la dulce chica parecía más ansiosa por otra cosa. A sus oídos llegó el susurro de ella diciéndole que dentro de trece días sería el cumpleaños del novio. ¡Vaya casualidad! Un día antes del compromiso.

.

* * *

.

Iba de camino a algún bar de mala muerte a intentar emborracharse. Al día siguiente sería la tan esperada boda. El día en que en silencio su corazón se trizaría para romperse en mil. Deseaba haber sido como cualquier otro chico, simplemente normal. Pero eso era imposible y él lo sabía.

Enfrascado en la oscuridad de su mente no vio a alguien correr en su dirección, mas sí sintió y vio la caída de quien chocó con él.

La reconoció al instante. Era ella. Estaba llorando.

Con todas sus fuerzas la chica intentó zafarse del agarre que él ejercía en sus hombros para retenerla, pero era inútil.

Finalmente sucumbió a la muda suplica del chico y le pidió la sacara de aquel lugar.

Ella lloró toda la noche en su hombro. Él solo guardó silencio y esperó ansioso.

Cuando ella terminó de contarle a duras penas el por qué de su pena una tormenta fiera, impropia de primavera, azotó con furia la ciudad.

Él no hizo más que abrazarla con fuerza. Ella, en principio sorprendida, se dejó consolar pues su corazón estaba demasiado lastimado como para luchar más.

Finalmente ella se durmió.

Contemplándola dormir él se juró protegerla con su vida de ser necesario. Sabía que estar a su lado estaba mal, no podía, no debía, pero el bastardo al cual se le había otorgado la oportunidad de amarla sin tapujos había matado toda chispa de luz en el alma de la joven; el día de su cumpleaños, en el que ella y un grupo de amigos iban a sorprenderlo en su oficina para celebrar el año de vida cumplido, lo habían sorprendido en el lugar teniendo relaciones con tres mujeres.

El muy bastardo la había humillado, se había burlado de ella y la había usado. Entendió entonces que era su trabajo hacer que volviera a brillar aunque nuevamente tuviera que sacrificarse y entregarle a otro la oportunidad de amarla como debía ser. Pero esta vez él se aseguraría de que el sujeto que ella escogiera la hiciera feliz como merecía ser.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado cinco días desde el día en que la encontró llorando. El matrimonio suspendido; la novia no se presentó.

Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando su padre llamó para decirle que era una completa vergüenza para él porque ni de hacer feliz a un hombre había sido capaz.

Había hablado con su hermana que la acusó de tonta por no cumplir con los caprichos del hombre que decía amar.

Ese día el pelinegro supo que ella era virgen.

Con un intenso rubor en sus pómulos y aún con un ánimo decaído ella confesó nunca haber llegado más allá de besos con nadie y es que esperaba que su primera vez fuera con el indicado: alguien que la amara tanto como ella pudiera amarlo a él. En un momento mágico para ambos.

Él alabó su determinación diciéndole que le costaba creer que aún existieran chicas como ella y que se alegraba de saber que ella fuera de esa manera. De regalo, una leve sonrisa avergonzada y un "gracias" susurrado.

.

* * *

.

Él se convirtió en su único amigo, en quien se apoyó durante más de un año. Su compañía la reconfortaba de tal forma que le resultó más fácil de lo que pensó dejar atrás el episodio en el que fue traicionada y abandonada a su suerte por todos los que conocía, incluyendo a su padre que dejó de pagarle la universidad, razón por la que debió encontrar trabajo y así costearse los estudios.

Aún había muchas cosas de él que no entendía. Sacarlo de su casa durante el día era una verdadera batalla que siempre perdía pues él dormía o se regodeaba diciendo que no era necesario salir, que podían comer y pasar un rato agradable en casa. Por la noche en cambio parecía querer estar afuera todo el tiempo. Ella estaba convencida de que ese cambio de horario iba a terminar por causarle alguna enfermedad.

Otra cosa que la intrigaba era que él era generalmente un verdadero patán con los demás. No le importaba en lo absoluto si hería a las personas, como cuando Sakura, su "amiga", fue a pedirle su auto prestado y él la echó a patadas diciéndole cosas bastante hirientes a la pobre chica que llorando se fue del lugar. Después siguió despotricando contra Naruto que aseguraba estar enamorado de esa pelirrosa. Naruto… un amigo que aún a la distancia la llamaba con frecuencia para darle todo su apoyo.

Durante todo ese tiempo notó lo impaciente, terco, callado, reservado y serio que era. Pero que cuando estaba con ella, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano porque él se comportaba como un caballero. Nunca la dejaba sola, siempre respondía a sus mensajes o llamadas. La escuchaba y conversaba con ella de lo que fuera sin problema alguno. La animaba con gestos ya que así era él: un hombre de gestos, no de palabras. Cuando estaba triste él siempre aparecía para hacerla sonreír.

Él era todo un hombre y un niño al mismo tiempo. Caprichoso, arrogante y posesivo. A veces se comportaba como un niño y ella lo había visto como uno que pedía a gritos atención.

De alguna forma él se había instalado en su corazón que ahora latía con más rapidez y mayor intensidad cada que él estaba cerca. Su cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina con solo escuchar su voz, se ahogaba con su propia saliva y respiración cuando tenía que hablarle, ni hablar del temblor en sus manos que caprichosas se chocaban una contra la otra al estar frente a él.

¿Estaba ella enamorada de él? Alguna vez creyó estar enamorada de aquel que fue su novio, pero esta sensación era nueva, completamente distinta. Era cálida y eléctrica. Extraña.

La vez que por accidente sus manos se rozaron, una corriente eléctrica había recorrido todo su cuerpo dejándola paralizada en el lugar. Él solo bromeó por el intenso rojo en el rostro de ella.

Un sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderaba de ella cuando alguna mujer se acercaba a él. Sentía la imperante necesidad de alejarla a golpes de ser necesario… descubrir eso fue algo que la asustó.

.

* * *

.

Varios compañeros de trabajo la habían invitado a salir, pero ella siempre se negaba a ir y ese día no había sido la excepción. No podía aceptarlo, no después de haber entendido que estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre de ojos negros. Debía decírselo. Él debía saberlo aun cuando quizá fuera rechazada. Alguna vez en su vida debía pelear por algo, se dijo.

Llegó al departamento de él en donde efectivamente lo encontró leyendo en un rincón un tanto oscuro algún libro sobre historia. Otra cosa que siempre llamó su atención, él leía muchos libros de historia y con frecuencia lo sorprendía sonriendo como si le pareciera absurdo lo que en ellos leía.

Se paró frente a él con la respiración acelerada y segura de tener un fuerte rubor en sus pómulos.

Él la miró curioso de verla allí cuando apenas si pasaban del medio día.

Ella se sintió aún más nerviosa al saberse observada por esos ojos que poco a poco lograron que ella creyera en el amor una vez más. Sin aviso, tomó las solapas de la camisa que él traía y acercó sus labios a los de él...

.

Mentiría si dijera que no había soñado con aquel momento. Lo anhelaba, todo su ser lo hacía, pero no estaba bien. La detuvo antes de que ella cometiera el que podría ser el peor error de su vida.

Se sintió estúpido y furioso consigo mismo al ver en sus ojos la decepción y tristeza plasmadas a fuego. Eso no debió haber pasado, ella debía fijarse en alguien más, no en él.

Se puso de pie y camino directo para situarse junto a una ventana, entonces la llamó.

Supuso que por inercia ella lo obedeció parándose al otro extremo de la ventana. Sin preámbulos él se quitó la camisa y se acercó a ella que sin entender nada lo miró entre sorprendida y maravillada por lo atractivo que lucía. Se detuvo a un paso de ella y de golpe abrió la cortina que momentos atrás mantenía la vista hacia afuera escondida.

Ella vio con horror como el cuerpo de él comenzó a quemarse en donde los rayos del sol lograban golpearlo.

Entonces lo entendió... lo empujó de vuelta a las sombras.

Rápidamente su piel comenzó a regenerarse en los lugares dañados. Unos ojos rojo intenso la miraron y unos colmillos afilados se dejaron entre ver.

—U-Un...u-n...

—Vampiro —terminó por decir él.

.

Ella lo empujó porque estaba enamorada de él. Porque su corazón no podía ver a un ser amado siendo lastimado.

Estaba asustada en principio, pero ese temor se desvaneció cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todo lo vivido junto a él todo ese tiempo.

Un tanto temblorosa y luego segura, se acercó a él. Extendió su mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla del hombre frente a ella mientras de sus ojos lágrimas de pena y felicidad brotaban.

Si lo que ella sabía de vampiros era cierto, entonces llevaba mucho tiempo solo, y de entre todos él había estado junto a ella para hacerle compañía cuando más necesitó de alguien a su lado.

El que fuera vampiro explicaba sus horarios de vida y el que jamás hubiera dejado que ella bebiera una sola gota de aquellas botellas de "vino fuerte" que seguramente contenían sangre. La sola idea la hizo temblar levemente, pero Sasuke, su Sasuke, no lastimaría a nadie de esa manera, estaba segura de eso.

—No importa lo que seas —vio sorpresa en sus ojos—. Yo quiero estar a tu lado sin importar qué.

.

Ella debía salir corriendo, no acariciar su mejilla y regalarle la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto. Una llena de amor y ternura... una solo para él.

Ella quería estar a su lado fuera como fuera.

Transformarla, convertirla en alguien... algo como él, en un monstruo, era una aberración.

Vivir sin ella era un imposible, pero no se lo diría. El hacerlo sería hacerla sufrir. Ella no podía enterarse de que cuando la persona a quien un vampiro ama, muere, el vampiro muere de pena, una pena intensa y dolorosa.

Hinata, su Hinata, no debía saber que cuando un vampiro se enamora lo hace para toda la vida.

Nadie podía saber que el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke le pertenecerá a Hyuga Hinata _para toda la eternidad._

.

.

**Fin.**

.

Ahm, creo que esto es lo que llaman un final abierto, ¿no? xDD No quedó exactamente como lo esperaba pero mejor lo publico antes de que me arrepienta. Hace un par de días vi "Dracula", la serie de televisión emitida por Universal Channel este año... de ahí la inspiración a escribir este fic.

Piedrazos y tomatazos. Lo que quieran arrojarme, todos aquellos a los que tengo esperando por mis fics, serán siempre bien recibidos con un quejido de dolor y un "me lo merecía" de mi parte xD

Las vacaciones ya vienen y con ello la posibilidad de sentarme a escribir finalmente. ¡Ojo! Que lo he intentado y siempre termino leyendo una actualización o un nuevo fic xD

No hay excusa; las excusas agravan la falta.

En fin!

Un abrazos para todos y todas!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
